


La Belle au Bois Dormant

by pinkimartini



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loki Does What He Wants, Romance, Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkimartini/pseuds/pinkimartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perrault’s Sleeping Beauty with a few liberties taken…this is not the cartoon version. I will hint there is a twist to the “awakening” of Sleeping Beauty. (This fic was previously posted on thfrustration.tumblr.com).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some innuendo in the first chapter, not much is mentioned of Loki but it’s the setup for the upcoming chapters…don’t worry, like all good fics, there will be smut.

When she was born, the church bells rang from sun up to sun down. This was unusual as it was generally saved for the birth of a boy. And yet, the King was not like most men. If anything, he was elated by the birth of his daughter. The birth had been anything but easy for his wife, the Queen. All of the pain was dashed the moment they set eyes on the tiny bundle with hair like fire. Some remarked of an ancestor with red hair while others mentioned that the King, himself had a bit of red in his beard. Whatever the case, the moment her big blue eyes opened – they were all in love with her…their sweet Talia. The banners were hung for the entire kingdom to see that a new princess was born. The people working the fields were given a day of rest and the taverns were told to open the barrels of wine to celebrate. It seemed that everyone was happy for this festive day…save for one person.   
A celebration had been called for all at the castle. The seven faeries favored by the royal family were in attendance. All that had traveled for the birth were excited to see the new addition. Tales had traveled far and wide about the infant’s beauty. The main hall for the castle was decked in tapestries telling of the love story between her parents and finally the birth of the princess. Music and food could be found along with the laughter of everyone. It was a very special day for all. The people of the kingdom that could not fit in the hall still celebrated in the streets. The princess though tiny would one day here the celebration of her nameday.   
“And now, we shall name our gifts to the princess,” called one of the faeries to the others seated at the main table with the royal family. The King called everyone to order, the music stopped and everyone stood silently. Talia who was held in the arms of the Queen was now turned to face the crowd. The seven faeries lined up and each began to speak,   
“I gift her beauty though I can tell she will not need it. She is beautiful beyond words, my liege.”  
“I gift her wit as she will need it living with this family. Haha…oh, Talia will no doubt be the brains of this family!”  
“I gift her grace,” said the smallest faerie who stumbled as she approached then turned to run off and hide amongst the others. There was a small laugh that trickled through the crowd but they soon hushed when another faerie approached,   
“I gift her dance, for one day she will dance in this very hall with her Prince.” And with a twirl, the faerie spun off into the crowd.   
“My gift is song…beauty and wit can only carry a girl so far in life. Some days you just need to sing your feelings.” The other faeries nodded in agreement then sang a little tune that made the newborn smile.   
“And I will grant the gift of music…oh…” there was a rumble from the very back of the hall by the doors. A loud scream broke the murmurs through the crowd, what could be going on? The Queen tucked the newborn to her bosom, turning to the King and finally to the guards, her most trusted was the one that had been with her since her own birth,   
“What is it, Kristoph?” He placed a hand on her shoulder,   
“I will get a better look, your grace. It might just be a scuffle from too much drink.” The older man headed off into the crowd that had started to move around. One of the shy faeries had been standing off to the side and trying to keep the newborn from crying. She cooed and made faces that seemed to calm the babe,   
“What seems to be the problem? Doesn’t anyone know?” The queen looked down to the floor that had started to grow black and with a blanket of insects. She cried out and pointed, the King jumped to his feet and called for his guards. Only when the crowd parted did they see the cause for it all. Darkness had a name with the faerie that arrived with hounds pulling her chariot. Wrapped in a cloak of black fur, her porcelain skin glowed beneath the light of the candles above.   
“Maleficent,” he whispered. The queen and lone faerie at her side shielded the newborn Talia to them while the older faerie floated forward. And though she may be old, the power she wielded was far beyond anything that could be undone.   
“I see my invitation was forgotten,” she motioned to the golden caskets that lined the table along with the faeries that had granted their gifts.   
“You were not invited, Maleficent. Your magic was deemed too dark to be practiced within these walls.”  
“I don’t recall my magic being too dark for your chambers, your grace,” her voice was like satin. The King’s face reddened as his infidelity had been rumored but never confirmed until now. The queen ignored her words and instead spoke,   
“Why are you here then? Apart from creating conflict?”  
“Conflict? Ah, your grace, forgive me but is that tapestry just a little wrong? I do seem to recall you coming to me and asking how to gain the eye of your ruler.” Maleficent pointed to the tapestry telling of how the king and queen met, “how quickly they forget. My magic brought the two of you together and it also created this very child you hold. What was it that you begged of me? ‘Help me, help me for the king intends to behead me if I do not bear him a child…any child. Son or daughter…help me, Maleficent!’” A trick of her voice had made her sound like the queen, the old woman laughed until the King barked,   
“Enough! What do you want?”  
“I am here to give my gift to your dear child, your grace.”  
“Then by all means, say it and be gone!” The old woman floated close until she was within inches of the child’s face, her smile widened to show sharp teeth. The queen gripped her child in her grasp,   
“I see nothing but pain for this child. What is beauty, grace, wit, dance, song and music without a bit of pain? The greatest people of our time do not reach greatness without suffering and loss? The princess will prick her hand on a spindle and die. That is my gift, her death. It will be painless and quick. As you know my dear queen, our deal was your womb would only grant you one child with the promise that I would be here to celebrate her birth. You chose to ignore my request and for that, I will take your child back.” Maleficent began to step back from where she stood when it seemed all had broken into chaos behind her. She smiled then did a playful bow to the royals before climbing back onto her chariot with her hounds and riding out through the doors that hung open now. The merriment of the day was now black with a cloud of despair. The queen had started to cry, the newborn in her arm wailing with the small faerie still at her side trying to calm her.   
“Your grace, please…please…there is still one more gift…my gift.” The king shouted for the people that still remained to silence. Once again the room was hushed even if it now stood in shambles.   
“Go on, say your gift.” The other faeries had all moved to crowd around to hear,   
“Well, in my long life, I have learned that a death by magic is not always final. You see, I believe that in all the things my sisters have granted…they forgot the most important of all – Love. And my dear Talia will have love but it shall be from the kiss of a prince. She may prick her hand on a spindle and die but the kiss of a prince will bring her back to life. Yes, I have seen her life standing at her side and know it to be true…he is not of this world but he will arrive. He is not only a prince but will one day be a ruler of his realm.”  
“Do you know the name of this realm? Of his people?” The faerie smiled, her eyes seemed to glaze over as she stared up to where the heavens would be,   
“He will come from Asgard with his brother. I know they will both try to kiss her but it will be the one they call Laufey’s Son that will bring her back to life.”  
“I do not like that both will kiss her,” said the King with some disgust.   
“Your grace, I believe we all have to kiss a few frogs before we find our prince,” the faerie said with a giggle then touched the babe’s floral crown upon her head, “do not fear him, child. He may seem broken when you awaken but he will love you fiercely.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Seriously, Loki, you really have to spar with us more. You’ve fallen behind several times,” laughed Thor as they cut their way through the brush.   
“I was told this sleeping castle was guarded by a dragon and since you do not believe of their existence…”  
“I don’t! What kind of creature would exist if only to breathe fire and cause destruction but is commanded with magic? Put it in front of me and I will slay it!” The others laughed but Loki just shook his head. His brother really had no clue what they were in for. Lady Sif called to them and pointed to a large structure covered in thick vines.   
“If you’ve stopped bickering, I believe we have found the castle. But I do not see a dragon guarding it.” Fandral was the one to break the silence,   
“I only look forward to cooking the damn thing and eating it,” called Volstagg while wiggling his brows, could he get any more hilarious, thought Loki to himself. The answer was easy, Volstagg had the heart and was always ready to fight for the good of his people and his liege. Loki placed a hand on his burly shoulder,   
“Let us hope the meat is tender and not tough as an aged boar.”  
“I’ve had a tough boar, nothing a good mead couldn’t take care of! What are we waiting for? I’m starving and all this talk has grown boring!”   
“Let us take a closer look and see what we can find,” called Thor as he started ahead of the group. This whole journey had started from Loki’s insistence that dragons existed – Thor had not seen one in his lifetime but the All Father Odin had confirmed it to be true. They had taken the bifrost asking Heimdall to keep their adventure a secret. Thor was more than sure that Heimdall would cover for them,   
“What’s that up there?” Smoke billowed from within the vine covered castle. It crumbled from time but still looked as if it was a sturdy place to step into. 

Edging closer to the castle, they came upon a group of small men taunting the beast. It was clearly larger than anything any of them had ever seen. Scales that went on forever, the heat radiating from the castle made them wonder why it had not melted in all these years. Magic was a strange thing, thought Thor who held onto Mjolnir tightly. If they were going in for a battle, the small men were merely a bump in the road. Volstagg edged closer until a column he leaned against began to crack from age, as it started to topple, the small men all turned their attention to the visitors. Thor laughed with Mjolnir swinging high above his head. A cloud of thunder appeared above him and soon a crackle of lightning exploded above him. Sif and Fandral spread out along with Loki already engaged in battle with the small men descending upon them. The beast was truly engaged now, blowing hot steam from its nostrils and burning those within its path. Loki ducked when he heard a chuff from the dragon as it drew air back into its lungs and awaited the blow of fire but it did not come. Was the dragon so old that it was unable to shoot fire as legends said? Fandral and Sif battled the small men they came upon while Thor tossed Mjolnir through the waves of small men that came up on them. Volstagg had finally made it out from the rumble from the column and rushed to the aid of his friends, swinging his sword to and fro. Loki knew this was the sort of adventure that Thor thirsted for. 

The battle with the small men had started to wind down, Loki used his magic to trick his opponents which seemed to work until one of the men got too close and clipped him with a dagger. Cursing at the wound, he struck the closest one with a sphere of magic. The green glow caught the attention of the beast, moving quickly along the crumbling structure, Loki headed back to the group fighting the last of the small men. A determined group with axes and hammers, they were nothing to the skilled warriors. Slaughtered within moments, the warriors all regaled in the moment, the blood of their enemies still fresh on their armor. Thor laughed when Volstagg pondered the flesh of the small men,   
“Likely rotten, haha!” Fandral turned to see the golden eyes of the beast stared down upon them,   
“Thor?” The leader of the group whipped his head around irritated by the annoyance of the small men,  
“What? Upset there wasn’t a maiden amongst them?”  
“Uh no…no…but I see that we have caught the eye of the beast we came in search of,” he replied with the rest all turning to feel the heat of its breath.   
“And you said dragons did not exist,” joked the God of Mischief. Thor could only watch it slither with grace though it was large enough to crush them all. Thor raised Mjolnir high above his head but when he started to swing it, the tail of the dragon whipped the group hard and across the floor of the castle. Sif yelled to catch Fandral from falling through a broken portion of the floor to the very depths of whatever lay beneath. Volstagg threw his weight onto the dragon’s tail, his sword slicing through enough to bring steam burning across the back of his armor. Cursing at the top of his lungs, they all ran to his aide. Thor used this moment to swing Mjolnir until he created another thunder cloud which clapped and lightning reigned down. With the power of the thunder shaking the castle, loose portions cracked and started to fall upon the beast. Sif and Fandral dragged Volstagg to safety while Loki and Thor battled the dragon. 

Between the brothers, they took on the overgrown monster that was too heavy to gain any real movement confined to such a small space. It let out a roar with the blast that Loki sent its way and finally Thor began to wind Mjolnir into a whirlwind then threw it with such great force that it exploded through the chest of the dragon creating a large open cavity where they could see the hammer crash through the castle and expose the blue sky above.   
“Oh hell,” cursed Volstagg from where he sat, they all stood in absolute silence until the hammer returned to Thor’s large hand, he let out a laugh.   
“Now, how about that feast?” He began to walk away with a swagger in his step, Loki shook his head. His brother forgot that even if he defeated the beast – it still would collapse and likely topple over the aged structure. The beast’s form wavered a bit then deflated upon itself until it slumped over with a loud groan dead. Sif and Fandral were carrying Volstagg when Loki stopped, finally able to see what had been behind the beast, he had heard stories of dragons protecting gold or some sort of treasure.   
“Wait,” he said and everyone stopped.

 

The group stopped before the throne, there was a small figure that had been placed on the seat. Thor took the steps up to the dais until he was standing before a young girl with long red hair. It had been plaited and draped behind her, he did not know how long ago but it was a long rope of hair. The blue dress she wore was from a time long ago, he reached out to touch her – cold. The girl was dead, no, he could feel a pulse beneath her pale skin. It was slow but it was there, who had done this? Thor looked back to his group,   
“We must take her from here.”  
“The All Father would not allow a Midgardian,” called Lady Sif, “you know his rules, Thor.”  
“And when have you ever followed them? We have battled small men and a dragon to get here. The whole castle is dead. You saw the bodies of men that had fallen…this girl, I think she has been poisoned and held hostage. I know that we cannot leave her here…alone.”  
“It looks like she has been her for years,” called Loki as he ascended the steps. He stopped as if he had been struck by something unforeseen,   
“Brother, I know this girl.”  
“When have you ever met a woman from Midgard?”  
“No, no…I know her story. In mother’s library…yes, there is a story of a young woman that had an enchanted death. I thought it was a myth but this is her, I know it. Her name is Talia…and yes, it seems her kingdom has long since died.”  
“Then we will take her with us back to Asgard.”  
“Wait! You said she is a myth…how old is this story?” Lady Sif and Fandral had climbed the steps to inspect the girl, Sif kneeled to take in her features and check her pulse.   
“The story is over a hundred years old. And yes, her kingdom is dead. As we know now, it seems it was overrun with all sorts of creatures over time.” Fandral traced a line along the girls face,   
“She is a beauty, Thor. I am not one for kissing sleeping beauties but…I would kiss this one.”  
“You’re disgusting. Heimdall, open the bifrost!” Thor pulled the girl from where she sat on the throne and into his arms before the air around them became like a storm and yanked them all from where they stood. The castle that had been crumbling when they arrived was all but destroyed from the force of the transport and in its place a rune was left showing that Asgard had been there.


	3. Chapter 3

The All Father was at the gates with Heimdall when they arrived. Thor was met with a disapproving glare as were the others,   
“I would have thought better of you all. Heimdall tells me that you took this girl from Midgard, tell me why Thor you did it.” He looked down at the girl, her lips seemed to have a dewy sheen to them almost begging to be kissed. It wasn’t like him to fall in love so easily but maybe it was the hero in him wanting to rescue this damsel in distress.   
“Father, she is barely alive and I thought that we could awaken her. It seems wrong to leave someone in danger to die when there is no reason.” Odin looked at the others, his eye stopping on his son, Loki. The young man merely stared at the ground,   
“You’ve been quiet Loki – that is not like you. Do you believe this young woman was in danger? It seems to me that she was there for some length of time and you disturbed whatever reasoning for her being in that castle…a castle which has since been destroyed.”  
“I have to agree with Thor, Father…this girl is under enchantment, I would like to consult Mother about what can be done to awaken her. Leaving her behind would have meant an ultimate death.” Odin shook his head and turned to Heimdall,   
“This group is not allowed to travel the Bifrost without my express approval. Until then, all are bound to Asgard…including the girl, have you learned her name?”  
“Talia,” they all said in unison, it was obvious to Odin that all had fallen in love with the girl who he had to admit was a true beauty. He shook his head,   
“Then take Lady Talia of Midgard to her room. I will speak with your mother about finding how to undo this enchantment.” He turned and strode to his horse before climbing atop and riding off. They all looked at one another, it had all gone better than expected.   
“He thought about leaving you on Midgard to battle more tribesman,” said Heimdall with a smile, “but he knew the Queen would be furious with him as it is very close to the Spring Awakening.”

The Spring Awakening in Asgard was a celebration that went on for a week. Games were held for all to see what Asgard had to offer. Other royal families traveled, some would parade their recently debuted daughters for the princes to meet. Thor looked forward to showing off his skills for all to see while Loki would rather spend his days locked within his tower reading and trying new tricks. Of course, all those things seemed dull in comparison to the new treasure that was within their palace. Queen Frigga had a room made up for their guest, the chambers were large and overlooked all of Asgard. Her room was adjoined with Frigga’s so that she could keep watch over the girl. The handmaidens worked at cleaning up the sleeping girl. The long plaited red hair was cut down, it was noted that it had grown for over a hundred years but the girl could be no more than seven and ten. The tattered blue dress she wore was traded for a simple rose colored sleeping gown that was much softer but still warm for the nights. Frigga sat with the girl taking in that the rosy cheeks and wondering why she had suffered so. The story spoke of beauty and pain but this, this was nothing but undue terror. Everyone that Talia had known and loved was gone forever. She wanted to keep the girl safe in Asgard, noting that the final gift given to Talia had been love…Frigga hoped that she would find it. 

“This book tells us nothing. The king requested that the entire kingdom be put to a dream sleep? Brother, those people died at the hands of the tribesman and small people…the dragon alone was enchanted to keep her safe but it also meant food for it. What of the faeries that created these spells?” Thor tossed the book out the window, this caused both Frigga and Loki to gasp. Books to them were as powerful and when wielded correctly – a great weapon. Thor ran his hands through his blond hair and shook his head, it was beyond him. Loki understood his brother’s frustration, where Thor was light, he was dark. Dark hair, his emerald eyes seemed to glitter when he answered,   
“Gone, all of it was gone when we got there. Mother, the story says that a kiss will awaken the girl, Talia.”  
“A kiss from a prince,” said Frigga with a smile, “and there are two princes of Asgard before me. But the question you must ask yourself…Thor? Thor!” She had made a jest and he had acted on it, they all got to their feet and ran down the short hallway for Talia’s room. She had been changed into a pale yellow gown that seemed gauzy, earlier in the day she had been carried onto the balcony to feel the warmth from the sun. Thor had seen her as a vision and had won his tossing contest, he had seen Talia as a sign of luck.   
“Your grace,” the handmaidens bowed to him, he dismissed them and started toward the settee where she was placed by the window. The late glow of the sun caused a sort of halo effect around the crown of her head. Thor approached her slowly then kneeled at her side,   
“Thor,” whispered Frigga, she had been known to lower her voice when she entered Talia’s chambers. Even now that she was upset with her son, she stood watching the scene. He seemed enormous when he sat next to the small lithe girl, he reached out to touch her face. Leaning forward, he moistened his lips before pressing them to her own. Frigga shook her head, this was all wrong, Thor was backing away from the sleeping girl. They all stood holding their breath, Loki now joining them in the chamber. With bated breath, they all waited for some movement but there was none. The girl continued to sleep. Thor not wanting to be wrong, leaned down again and stole another kiss but still…she slept.  
“Come now, my son, we will continue to look for a way to awaken her,” said Frigga beckoning him to her side. Thor shook his head then looked up to his brother, he pointed,   
“It is your turn, brother. Come, kiss her…maybe you are the one that is meant to awaken her.”  
“No, no…the whole story could be wrong. Maybe the scribe wrote it down the way they wanted to and there is no way of saving her.”  
“And yet she breathes. Kiss her, Loki,” ordered Thor as he stood and gestured to the girl. Frigga started forward but stopped when Loki started to move. The brothers regarded one another, Loki dropped down to the girl’s side and touched her face. She was breathing, but it was shallow and slow. He wondered what color her eyes were or how her voice would sound. Loki took in the shape of her lips still moist from his brother’s kiss. He used his thumb to wipe her soft lips, they looked pillow soft to him and he would soon feel them. Noting that he had an audience, he quickly placed a peck on her lips then backed away expecting her to awaken. Nothing.   
“Oh come now, you give the wenches from the kitchen deeper kisses, dear brother!” Thor received a smack on his arm from Frigga for that remark. Loki was disgusted, what did his brother know about kisses? He placed his hand at the back of her head, her lips parted and he took his moment now. Loki kissed her with more passion now, he felt something tingle in his stomach and shoot to his loins. If only he did not have an audience, he pondered for a moment. He felt that bit of magic in the kiss they had shared. Loki thought he felt her tongue dance with his own before releasing her. For a moment, he thought he heard a sigh from her but dismissed it.   
“Are you happy now?” Loki gently placed the girl down on her pillow, they all noted that nothing had happened. Loki thought about the tightening in his breeches and hoped they wouldn’t notice. He only had to think that his brother would call him out to his mother and then he would be forever embarrassed. He had been turned on by the sleeping girl, Loki felt sick to himself.   
“It was worth a try but we see that now we were not the intended princes,” said Thor with a shrug. They all headed for the door when a small whisper broke the silence of the room,   
“My prince…” As the handmaidens were gone and Frigga was with them, the voice could only be coming from Talia. Turning, they all headed back to the girl, for all intents she was still sleeping.   
“Kiss her again!” Loki placed another on her lips, she sighed then whispered it again,   
“My prince.” Still she slept, but they now knew that Loki was the one to reach her.   
“We must go, leave her be and maybe some research will find a way to break the spell,” said Frigga. Thor looked at his brother then back to the girl, this was all very peculiar to him and he didn’t understand it. He knew his brother had his own tricks but he had watched the girl’s lips move. This was not a trick at all. He patted him on the back,   
“Looks like this one belongs to you, brother.” Loki looked at Thor who was smiling, it was just the way he smiled when he won a tournament or drank a barrel of wine with no assistance. Smug.

***

With Frigga up in her rooms studying and checking in on the girl from time to time, the brothers had returned to the festivities. The wine was flowing amongst the people celebrating. The crops that had been planted were now bountiful which meant even more celebration for the farmers. The afternoon had turned to a cool evening where all huddled together. Some talked of the girl from Midgard that had been rescued from a dangerous situation. The whispers of her enchantment spread while others wondered what her place would be once she awoke.   
“I heard the brothers both kissed her,” said one of the revelers. There was a laughter amongst them all and more wine was poured,   
“And she still did not wake? Ah, they must be terrible at kissing the girls.”  
“Ah, maybe they should try a bit of the Lord’s Kiss!” Raucous laughter followed this proclamation; the farmers were a filthy lot. Somewhere in the back of all those drinking the wine sat a quiet man wearing a heavy cape. He sometimes favored shadows unlike his brother who reveled in attention. It wasn’t that the suggestion was crude, it was the fact that the faerie that had cast her own spell would have such a lewd idea. Loki shook his head at the thought, it wasn’t like him to even attempt something like that. One of the barmaids dropped in his lap,   
“Oy, let a girl get a taste of that silver tongue,” she licked the side of his face but he turned away in disgust. No, no…she may be calling his name even now but he would not, could not…no no no!

Standing in the doorway to her chamber, noticeably absent were the handmaidens and chambermaids that slept all around her. His belly full of wine, he stumbled inside dropping his armor and helmet inside the door. He locked the door behind him and walked over to the bed where she lay sleeping. They had changed her into a white gown, the neckline was left loose over her bosom. He climbed onto the bed, staring down into her face as she slept. Someone had left her hair loose around her shoulders, her lips parted and softly whispering his name.   
“Loki…”  
“I am here, Talia. I will kiss you once more…will you awaken for me?”  
“Loki…kiss me…” her voice was small, he placed another kiss on her lips followed by her jaw and down her neck. Her body seemed to respond, Loki noted tiny movements from the twitch of her fingers to her lips curving to a grin. He placed another kiss on her lips then continued trailing kisses down onto her bosom, loosening the ties of her neckline. He stared at the display of her breasts then brought his lips down to them, suckling each. Warmth filled her skin,   
“Yes…please…more…Loki…” And so he continued, her gown parting for him as his lips moved down her body. His tongue moving along the lines of her torso then further down, it was no mistake now that her hands touched his hair, curled into it and urging him to her center. He was waking her up with his lips, down her thighs and the calves of her legs, he sucked the back of her knees and later her toes. Every part of her was essentially awake. Her voice was still a whisper,   
“My prince…Loki…my king…yes…please…”  
“Talia, please open your eyes,” he said to her but still her eyes remained closed. Over a hundred years that she had slept and now he was holding her, his hands moving along her smooth skin. Her fingers clasped within his other hand, he felt her rubbing her body against him.   
“You have to kiss me…kiss me…and then I can awaken.” The cruelty of the wicked faerie’s magic and the lewdness of the good faerie. Loki moved between her legs, parting her thighs and staring down at the downy hair. No other had been here before, once he kissed her – she would forever belong to him. What if she hated him? What if she regretted the prince meant for her? So many thoughts for him but he was here now. If he left her like this, they would wonder what beast had come through the night and fondled her. No, he couldn’t allow that, his breeches had come undone and he had lost his tunic somewhere along the way. No, it was there tossed to the floor, Loki was hard for her but didn’t want to take her like this. Parting her folds, he lowered his lips to her center. He kissed her there followed with the swipe of his pointy tongue. He suckled on the hard nub there and heard her lips release a moan. Loki backed away and watched her eyes flutter open, blue, her eyes were blue. It felt like he had been struck by lightning to the very center of his soul. If it was possible, she was even more beautiful than he had imagined her to be once her eyes were open. Her lips were swollen from his kiss, a lovely shade of pink, such pale skin and her hair…so wild, the flowing red locks were still curled and awaiting his touch.   
“More,” she urged and smiled at him. He nodded then went back to what the lower men called The Lord’s Kiss. Her body arched and bucked under him, he held her thighs wide while her hands clenched his hair. Her moans growing louder now, Loki didn’t care who walked in anymore. Let them break down the door and point, he could taste her on the tip of his tongue now. The sweet honey on his lips was worth slaying an entire army. When he released her, Loki was amazed at how normal she was. He thought back to the girl sleeping on the throne at her castle waiting for him. Over a century she had waited for him.   
“My lady…I fear I may have ruined you,” he whispered with a smile. She reached up and touched his face,   
“The good faerie said you would come for me. She said that Laufeyson would save me from death.”  
“No, no…you must be mistake. I am Odinson.” What cruel idea was that? Laufey? He had never been to Jotunheim…what was this talk? Who was this faerie and why had she told her this name? It was something to discuss later during the daylight…not now.  
“But you awoke me. Surely…well, maybe you are right. Are we not in Asgard? I remember the colors…the rainbow…”  
“Yes, your castle is gone, my lady.”  
“Kiss me once more…I enjoyed you kissing me everywhere.”  
“I know something better.”  
“Better?”  
“Will you let me show you? I will stop if you do not like it.”  
“If it is anything like your kiss, a kiss that still has me floating then by all means!” He laughed pushing his breeches the rest of the way off. She watched his erection with some wonder,   
“Does it hurt you?”  
“No, my love, it does not hurt at all. It might cause you a bit of pain but then it will be nothing but pleasure.” Talia reached out to touch him, he groaned then covered her hand to guide her hand.   
“I don’t want you to feel pain anymore, my prince…please let me help you find relief.” He laughed at her concern, climbing atop her and positioning himself at her entrance. He knew she was ready for him, the moisture from her would help lessen the pain but still he moved slowly. He inched his way in, she moaned a bit then whispered,   
“Is it feeling better?”  
“Yes, oh yes, Talia…it will go better once I’ve made it all the way inside…” his voice trailed when he thrust forward. She bit back a cry but soon was reaching down to feel where they were joined. Loki’s thrusts were slow and steady, he noted she was finding pleasure in their coupling. Her legs wrapped around his waist tight,   
“Better?”  
“Tons…did I hurt you?”  
“A little but now, I’m so happy you woke me. My prince…Loki,” he kissed her hard on the lips when she said his name. He sped up his movements, his hips snapping until finally he found release. He spilled inside her, it was lazy of him not to pull out but he didn’t want to make her feel any less. He wanted to mark her as his own, Talia would be his wife. Loki would love her for the rest of his life, yes…this is who he wanted. Talia cried out with her own release not long after his own, when he finally pulled out he noted the stain of her maidenhead between her thighs.   
“I’m sorry, my love,” he looked for a cloth to wipe it away but she didn’t seem to mind. Instead, Talia reached and pulled him into an embrace. He felt at home within her arms, she began to sing a lullaby until he fell into a deep slumber himself. Loki would have to thank the old farmer for the suggestion, it really had awoken her.


	4. Chapter 4

When he awoke, Loki was in the middle of the large bed surrounded by young women straightening the chamber. Some were righting furniture that had been overturned while others were carrying in bolts of cloth, he could hear a girl’s laughter from the adjacent chamber – his mother! Tossing the blankets aside he heard the girls gasp then noted that he had no clothing on.   
“Your grace, your small clothes,” said one of the elder chambermaids handing him the clothing followed by handing him a heavy emerald green and gold robe. He ran his hands through his hair then set off for his mother’s bedchamber. 

“Well, I suppose I’m just as bit as shocked as you are. My darling, are you sure that you are not injured? It was never my intent for him to get carried away. I should have allowed you to be moved into my bedchamber.” Frigga was combing the girl’s red hair into a simple plait. The girl smiled and shook her head,   
“It was perfect, your highness. He was a gentleman to me. I knew what to expect, when my dear mother passed on, the good faerie came to me and explained the aspects of her magic. The reason she was shy was due in part because of her powers…not many looked upon them as useful.”  
“Did he take any other liberties?” Talia wasn’t sure how much she should tell and instead shook her head,   
“Oh no, your highness! Loki and I only shared the kiss…it was a very passionate kiss.” The queen seemed to be settled with this and smiled, the door to her chamber was not when it crashed open. Both women jumped when Loki strode in,   
“Mother! Oh…Talia…” She moved away from Frigga and ran to him when he opened his arms. Frigga watched them knowing full well that it was more than a kiss they had shared. The walls were thick but they were not soundproof. She hid a smile from them when they shared a stolen kiss before her.   
“I was worried that you had wandered away.”  
“I would never, my love. I only wanted to thank your dear mother for taking such good care of me. We talked about how you came to my room and kissed me. I told her that I had been awake all that time and how so many had tried to get close to me but the dragon burned them all. The dragon knew you would come for me. I asked her why the good faerie said that Laufeyson would save me but she has no idea…and said that it was best I forget it.” Loki silenced her with a hard kiss, taking her hand and apologizing for the door.   
“I will have someone fix this mother, please forgive me.”  
“All is forgiven, my son. I hope to see you soon, Talia!” 

Her eyes were like saucers when he gave her a tour of the castle. Everything was larger here than her own castle in Midgard. Everything was covered in gold or black onyx. The dress she now wore was a shade of green that matched Loki’s eyes. Talia thought it might have to do with the fact that he had laid claim to her. He was the one that had awoken her,   
“What are you thinking?”  
“I’ve never seen anything like this, Loki.”  
“One day it will be yours for you will be my queen.” Talia thought about the marriage between her own parents. So much suffering had taken place, her mother unable to bear more children had driven her father to other women. She recalled hearing the tales of his council asking him to behead his wife and legitimize one of his many bastard sons. Everything had not been perfect, her beauty and grace only got her so far. It was her wits that had saved her many times over when it came to thwarting attempts to have her sent away.   
“You have a brother, yes?”  
“Of course, why do you ask?”  
“If he is older, wouldn’t he be the heir?”  
“It’s not the way the All Father thinks, my love. Come, let me show you my tower.” Loki placed his hand at the small of her back to guide her along. Many of the servants bowed to him, Talia caught the shared glances amongst them. Surely, she had been the talk of the realm. Talia had thought back to the spindle that she had pricked her finger on, it was stupid really. Why had she even attempted to make her own clothing? Oh right, after her mother had died, her dear father had refused her a seamstress when she requested a new dress for her nameday. Seven and ten. It didn’t matter now, her father had long since died. She didn’t like to reflect on her time within the castle walls and could only think about her present situation. Their walk was interrupted when one of the All Father’s guards stepped before them,   
“The All Father requests your presence in the Throne Room, your grace…Lady Talia.” 

Talia’s idea of the throne was within her own castle on Midgard. It was not as elegant nor clean as this. It was damp and cold, what many people did not understand was that most castles were leaky and not built for actual living standards. But this, this room was warm and it seemed the All Father was everywhere in this room. Loki’s dark hair seemed to glow within this room, he seemed to tense the moment they stepped before Odin. He held her hand within his own but she could tell beneath the calm exterior – he was angry. During her sleep, she had learned what a quiet rage was like for she had felt it when she felt powerless. Why had she continued to live when the evil faerie could have easily wiped her from existence? The All Father sat upon his golden throne watching her closely with his one good eye. The other was covered with a patch from battle, Loki had explained to her. His armor was made of gold, truly something that her father would have appreciated. Odin cleared his throat,   
“It’s good that you have finally awoken, Lady Talia of…Midgard. I’ve been told that my son, Loki was the one that broke the spell. Tell me, how do you like Asgard?” Talia bowed her head, she smiled then replied,   
“I’m enjoying what I have seen so far. Asgard is truly beautiful…nothing at all like Midgard or from what I remember it to be.”  
“And have you been told that your castle does not stand? That you have no home to return to?” She supposed there should be some shock but she didn’t know how to feign it and honestly, the destruction could be seen as a blessing.   
“I had heard something of the sort. I suppose that it is a testament that some things are not meant to last. The day I return, I’m sure I will be happy just to love amongst the people.”   
“I hear there is talk that you and my son have created a bond. I do not approve of this bond. He was once married to another and that did not go so well. There was also a spell with Svaðilfari, has he told you of the child he birthed? So much for mischief, eh?” Sick, the man was sick to bring up Loki’s past. Talia steeled herself, calling upon her gift of wit,   
“Yes, I am aware of it all. We have no secrets for I have so few to share with him seeing that I was sleeping for the last century. But then, you should understand as I’ve learned you have fallen into your own sleep when times are troubled.” Loki’s grip tightened, she had forgotten that he had been at her side until he leaned over and whispered for her to be silent.   
“Now, now…mind your tongue, young lady. I have many years on you and still have a long way to go. But it seems that you have bested me for the time being and I will allow your stay in Asgard. If what you say is true and you have nothing but good in your heart for my son…then I approve of this pairing.” Odin’s smile was tight and his eyes told her an entirely different story. She would be sure to steer clear of him while she stayed within his home.   
“Thank you, All Father.” Sick, absolutely sick to her stomach looking at him now, Loki started to speak but was silenced with Odin’s staff,   
“I do not wish to speak with you. You are free to go!”


	5. Chapter 5

Loki’s chambers were gold and green. Bookcases lined the walls as did a large desk near the window where she could see waterfalls in the distance. The ceiling was vaulted high above her head, the floor was a black marble, how did he ever find something so gorgeous? Talia walked to the balcony, he could see everything from where he stood,   
“This is beautiful…Loki, about earlier…I’m sorry, I forgot my place and I didn’t mean to disrespect your father.”  
“Don’t. My father is a hard man to know and even harder to love.” She smiled at him where he sat on the edge of his large bed with dark green bedding. So serious, he managed a tight smile but she knew there was only hurt in his heart. Talia walked toward the bed where she dropped down to his side,   
“Was there anyone else that you loved before me?” He was silent a moment then shook his head,   
“There was a girl, Sigyn, but we were raised together and schooled in the art of magic. I thought I loved her, we were married when we came of age…” Talia’s eyes widened even more now, “we are not together anymore, my love. No, she is gone…we had twins but they did not make it. Let us drop this very depressing subject…I want to kiss you again.” Talia wanted to know more but knew that it was dangerous to push subjects. Her own mother had lashed at her many times when she asked questions. Being in Loki’s arms felt right to her, running an imaginary line down his jaw she placed a kiss on his chin. This got him to laugh a little, she inhaled the heady scent of leather and man.   
“Touch me, Talia,” the ties of his tunic were loose, she touched the soft hair on his chest then placing another kiss. He helped her to remove the tunic, her hands shook as they untied the laces to his breeches.   
“Here, I’ll show you,” he said, Talia could feel his manhood thick beneath the leather straining for release. She looked down at her own clothing and began to undo the stays of her gown. Talia didn’t know if this is how things progressed for others but the moment his lips had touched her, she knew in her soul this man was hers. He was the God of Mischief, she had heard the girls in her chamber talking about him. They may have been whispering but they all talked of the change in him. And now here she was in his bed. The bodice to her gown fell open, her breasts exposed to the cool air from the evening, Loki could see her nipples hardening and swiftly covered one with his warm lips. Talia let out a cry, her hand cradling his head as he suckled. She felt the tip of his tongue toying with the tips then his mouth covering the globe and sucking. Talia arched her back, the rest of her gown falling open,   
“Yes…yes,” her voice was shaking and ready to fall apart. Loki smiled and released her breast only to attack the other, the other was wet from his lips. Her hands dropped down to push off the dark green tunic he wore, she heard a deep chuckle that stopped when her fingers toyed with his own nipples. Loki nipped her breast when she kneaded his chest, her legs that had casually been draped over his thighs started to move until she was straddling him. Talia stared down into his eyes, she could get lost in them and frankly, it’s what she wanted to do. Everything was so different here and yet, being with him made all the sense in the world. His hands were rubbing her back, soft circles that made her feel safe,   
“I want to be here always with you, Loki.” He sensed something in her voice, was she worried that her time in Asgard had a limit? He took a deep breath before turning her so that she lay on his bed, she looked so perfect there with the contrast of her red hair against the green cover.   
“Nothing could ever separate us, Talia, nothing. I am yours…please never think that you are not wanted here. If you were to be sent away – I would go with you.” She managed a smile, his leg was casually draped over her body while his hands stroked her body. He dipped his hand low until his fingers dipped between her legs and between her cleft. She let out a soft moan when he found the tiny nub and lightly stroked. Her fingers gripped his wrist urging him on. Talia parted her legs, his leg hooked onto her and weighted her down. Loki’s finger just put enough pressure to feel like torture to her, she hissed when he brought her to the edge then released her.   
“I need it…”  
“What do you need?” He was playing with her now, she watched him suck the very finger that stroked her then return back to the warm place between her thighs.   
“You…you have to keep doing that.”  
“This?” And again, he stroked softly then added another finger and another before sinking them inside her wet core. Talia screamed at the invasion, her eyes narrowed when his longest finger found a place inside that didn’t just tickle…it felt like the meaning of life.   
“Loki! Ah, yes…yes…” Talia looked down when he pulled his hand away, the fullness she had felt was gone and she wasn’t sure why he had stopped. He quickly shoved his pants down and climbed onto her, his erection against her stomach, she looked at him with wonder,   
“I want it to happen together, Talia. I want to be with you like this forever…my entire life until now…and I’ve never felt this way. Always in the shadows awaiting something, anything…this is what I have always wanted. You are what I wanted.” He was tracing her lips with his tongue then dipping it into her open mouth, she sighed when she tasted herself on his fingers.   
“I was destined for you since birth. The good faerie said as much…it’s only ever been you and that is all it will be. You and me…our love.” Loki nipped her lower lip, adjusting himself to her center and sinking all the way in,   
“Forgive me if I hurt you, Talia, my love.”  
“You will only hurt me if you stop now,” she teased with a musical laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck. His dark hair hung down, tickling the sides of her face when he leaned down to claim her lips,   
“Then I cannot have that.” He began to thrust, there was some soreness but it vanished with each long stroke, she could feel her body getting close. He would slow his movements when her breathing became quick, the walls around his manhood quaked but he continued on with his slow and fast thrusts. He wanted to drag this out for as long as possible and when he brought her to the edge once more, he pulled out to the very tip then sank back all the way in with one long thrust. Loki was close to bursting within her, he leaned over to suck on her breasts as it bounced before him which caused her to cry out.   
“Bad girl,” he whispered and pulled out, Talia’s eyes which had been closed flew open. The emptiness she had felt before was back, pulling her onto him she looked at him with fear,   
“What do I do?”  
“Ride me…ride me like you would a horse…,” he laughed and pulled her atop him. She sank over his bulging manhood and cried out, she was still shaking from her previous release,   
“It’s happening again,” she began to rock against him, the smile on her face was priceless. Over and over she rocked against him, he guided her hips until he was peaking…exploding really. Loki grimaced trying to hold it just a little longer and then he was filling her with his essence. Talia glanced down with a smile, his skin changed for a brief second to blue…her eyes deceived her, the smile still there but she felt fuller. Not wanting to break the moment, she continued to buck her hips, pumping him for more. She has lost count of the times she had felt wonderful feeling of falling apart and being brought together again…what was that? The good faerie had not told her what that was. 

For having been asleep for over a century, Talia had no intention of sleeping a full night. After Loki had fallen asleep from their lovemaking, she stole away from his chamber wrapped in his robe. She stopped in the hallway when she heard the sound of a door opening. She jumped back to hide behind a column when a thunderous voice spoke,   
“What wench dares to walk these halls?” Talia stepped from behind the column, she smiled at him and whispered,   
“Hello, I’m Princess Talia.”  
“Briar Rose herself, he woke you…I see that you wear his colors,” his looks softened and he didn’t seem tough at all. This was Thor, Loki’s brother, or as she knew him the one that had kissed her first. She recalled his soft kiss being the first she had felt in a century, the flutter of emotions that had filled her then faded. He was not her intended but the man she loved, loved Thor so naturally she felt that same love for him. The love for a brother.   
“Is that what they call me? Well, that is a lot better than Sleeping Beauty,” she laughed. He seemed enchanted by her melodic voice,   
“When did you wake?”  
“Last evening…he kissed me.”  
“I’ll bet he did,” Thor had been at the same tavern with the farmers and had heard their suggestion. He didn’t want to think what other things had taken place between them but knew that a love based on magic could be good or very bad.   
“I wanted to go to my chamber but I seem to be lost.” Thor noted that he did not wear a shirt and excused himself to grab a tunic to cover his chest. She was still a woman and appreciated every hard line on his torso, there was a deep line on his arms where the muscles cut that made her heart beat a little faster. Still, she appreciated Loki’s lean body for it gave her pleasure and he was subtly built. Talia smiled and took the arm he offered,   
“It’s easy to get turned around. Why not sleep in Loki’s room? Surely, you are comfortable with him.”  
“I am, but I also like my room. I feel safe sleeping near Frigga. I miss my mother terribly and Frigga reminds me of her.” Her eyes started to tear and he nodded, Thor was not good with women’s emotions but he understood loss.   
“I’m sorry for your loss, my lady,” replied Thor in a low voice, they walked the remainder of the way in silence. Talia still hadn’t reconciled the loss of her loved ones or the kingdom she had lost. What good were the gifts bestowed on her at birth if all they were met with was sadness? 

The next morning she awoke within Loki’s embrace. When had he climbed into her bed? She hadn’t recalled falling asleep. Thor had walked her to the door and she had given him a kiss on the cheek, thanking him for escorting her. Along their walk, they had run into the people that ran the palace in the middle of the night insuring their safety and that all the things they needed would be prepared for the morning. Thor told her stories about Loki as a child. Some made her life while others made her want to cry. Their lives really were parallel – even if she had slept for over a century.   
“You left me,” his voice was just above a whisper. Eyes still closed, she touched his chin and the faint scruff of hair that had a hint of red. She smiled and placed a kiss,   
“I wanted to sleep in my bed…and you seemed so peaceful resting. Plus, I like being close to Frigga…I think I have fallen in love with her. She reminds me of the good times that I spent with my mother.” His lips curved to a smile,   
“I love her as well. What shall we do today, my dearest Talia?” She snuggled deeper me under the covers with her arms wrapped around his middle,   
“I would love to be here in this bed all day but I don’t believe anyone would look kindly on this. We are not betrothed nor are we married…and while Asgard is another realm, I don’t think their beliefs are as progressive.” He opened his eyes, his eyes a vibrant green and let out a hearty laugh.   
“…ehehehe, No! Mother would not look kindly on it. As it is, I’ve been given a look or two since you awoke. Speaking of looks…tell me what you thought of my dear brother, Thor?” She toyed with a lock of his dark hair,   
“He’s kind and strong…but I look upon him as if he were a brother. I never had one so, I hope you would not mind if I looked upon him the way you do.” Loki smiled and nodded, it felt good to hear that someone was in his corner. He loved his brother but some days, it felt as he was not the favorable son and instead treated as something lesser. He tried hard not to let his thoughts grow dark but he couldn’t help the feeling. Loki kissed Talia with passion, his hand kneading at her breast while the other slipped between her thighs. He stopped when the door to her chamber opened and her handmaidens appeared then stopped with collective gasps. Talia smiled and patted his face,   
“It seems we will have to do this another time, my prince.” Loki sat up, he was barechested for all to see and ran a hand through his hair,   
“Hand me my small clothes. Not a word of this to my mother or your heads…”  
“Stop! Ladies, please, come in…His Grace was just leaving…you have nothing to fear,” Talia was already being assisted with her robe and slippers while Loki was dressed. He glanced back at her smiling to the women while they hurried about the room preparing the bathing chamber and the sweet scents filling the air. He couldn’t wait to wed her but he would have to ask permission of the All Father…and Odin was not hard to budge when it came to marriage.


	6. Chapter 6

Talia’s time in Asgard had been peaceful, she spent the days with Frigga in the library reading various texts about Midgard or what had been salvaged. Most of the books were tales made to scare children into obeying their parents. Other stories were cautionary but Talia was thankful that she had been asleep to miss the last hundred years since it seemed nothing had changed. When she wasn’t with Frigga, she would go for rides with Loki. They would sit by a large lake surrounded by trees and flowers that were far more beautiful than ones she had seen on Midgard. Sometimes she felt as if she was in a dream, touching Loki’s face was a reminder that she was alive. They would lounge together, her back to his front just watching the water. He would talk to her about growing up on Asgard,   
“What were you like as a child?” She grinned, thinking of her life and how anyone would say it was the quintessential childhood for a princess.   
“I was a handful but I always knew what to say to get me out of trouble. My father would always believe what I had to say…that was until my mother died. Everything changed after that…maybe even before then. I know it is wrong to speak ill of the dead but it must have been difficult for him to know that I would not live a long life. If only…” Loki stopped her from finishing her sentence, instead he placed a light kiss on the edge of her lips.   
“Let us talk of other things. You must have had a horse by the way you ride. I wasn’t sure you even rode, Talia. What other things can you do?” She blushed recalling the first few days in his arms and eluding to her riding skills. As if she were a puppet, she pulled away from his grasp and got to her feet. She cleared her throat a bit then began to sing an old tune that her father had inspired. It told the tale of a king that loved a girl with all his heart but lost her. Talia thought the song was sad growing up but after everything that had happened – she was singing her tale. Loki got to his feet and stopped her song,   
“No more…Talia. Your suffering has ended, come with me.” He took her hand, pulling her along deep into the forest where the trees were thicker. Light crept though the branches of the tree ceiling, she couldn’t help but stare up in amazement.   
“This is beautiful.” Loki stopped their short walk, he swept her off her feet and carried her to a thick bed of grass. He lowered her to the ground and lay down beside her,   
“I like to come here when I need to think…I came here last evening and I’ve made a decision that I think you will find is perfect. I like spending time with you, Talia and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” She reached to touch his face, there was something off about his color. His eyes were changing color but she couldn’t understand why. Talia reached out and touched his face,   
“Your eyes…” His skin now felt cool to the touch, he caught her wrist,   
“Please, I don’t want to hurt you but I need to show you who I am.” It took a moment but the air seemed to change and his exterior dropped away from the dark hair she had held onto when his head moved between her hands. The pale skin turned blue with various markings and his eyes changed from green to red with dark pupils, they glowed. Talia could only stare at him in silence.   
“I wanted you to see me before I asked for your hand. I would understand if you said no but…I just didn’t want any secrets between us.” She nodded slowly, hearing the hurt in his voice coupled with the side of him wanting to break free. There was a darkness within him that he was working hard to control.   
“Kiss me, Loki,” she moved closer until he was flush up to her. Loki may have looked dangerous, Talia remembered the stories she had read about the Jotun. She placed a nervous kiss upon his lips then pulled away touching her lower lip.   
“That was not a kiss,” he laughed then reached around and held her tight. Rolling her onto her back, he felt her writhe against his lower half, “Talia, my love, I’ve never…not like this…” She reached between them and started to work the ties of his breeches. Already he was straining for release, she noted that his erection was larger than his human form. He captured her mouth, his tongue invading deep for a nerve wracking, mind numbing kiss that left her wanting more. Talia moaned into his mouth when his cool fingers sank into the warm place at her center.   
“Loki! Please, I need you,” her words against his neck caused him to say a brief spell that removed both their sets of clothing. Now he was free to explore her body, a body that was enflamed with desire and quaking for release. He lowered his body down the length of her torso and settled between her legs,   
“I need you,” she mewled, his tongue sinking deep within her just as he had invaded her mouth moments before. His fingers and tongue worked at her until she was seeing stars within moments, his finger toyed with the sensitive nub that seemed to have a life of its own. His tongue still swept the walls and sucked all around until he came back for more. Talia stared up at the tree ceiling, her moans had started to become a song of their own. Her thighs were splayed in a crude manner but she did not care who happened on them. Loki climbed atop her, he looked down at her and apologized before impaling her with his rock hard erection. In one long smooth stroke he had stretched her wide for his path and met the very tip of her body.   
“It seems you were made for me,” he said against her skin, his thrusts long and thought out. Talia closed her eyes, carried away with the moment until he commanded, “Eyes.” She opened them and stared into those red eyes that otherwise should be sinister but instead were filled with love. His hips snapped at varied intervals, she wrapped her legs around him. Talia knew he would not want to spill in her but this was love, she was to marry him and wanted to feel it all. He arched his body, noting her ankles locked just so and smiled. He knew what she expected of him, he had pulled out during their previous couplings and had asked that she drink the teas.   
“I want your child, Loki. I want to show everyone how much I love you. I was born to two very broken people but this...this is love. Give me your love,” she begged. His strokes were already erratic and wild, Loki nodded, he felt her legs release and he took that as his chance to turn her quickly onto her belly. Talia seemed stunned to be on her knees but the new position had him hitting another sensitive part giving her a new kind of release. Her moans were like music to his ears, Loki’s body covered hers and his large Jotun hands clasped her own. Long thrusts followed by short and shorter strokes until he cried out his release. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and continued to pump into her until they collapsed sated with one another. Talia was still trying to find her breath when he placed his hand over her lower torso, she reached up and touched his face,   
“I love you.”  
“We will marry in the morning, my love. I love you and I don’t want to wait any longer. I would marry you this moment but I fear that I may be stuck like this and I’m not sure the people would understand a Frost Giant in their realm.” Talia turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes once more she smiled, “I suppose this means we will continue to make love until dawn?” He laughed at his little minx, he didn’t know how he could thank the good faerie for her gift but if it meant worshipping Talia’s body for all of time – he would gladly do it. 

The wedding was short even for Asgard standards. The All Father barely finished the ceremony and Loki was sweeping her off her feet, without a glance to the people in attendance, he strode off with his bride. It wasn’t the shock of seeing Loki run off with Talia, it was that the cooks had rushed to prepare a wedding breakfast only to have it not be acknowledged. Some commented that Loki had not even made it to the bed chamber before the newly married couple had torn at each other’s clothing. There was some tittering amongst the staff that he and the new Princess of Asgard had made love with the chamber door open for all to see. 

***six weeks later***

Not long after her coupling with Loki, Talia awoke to a great sickness. Barely making it to the bathing chamber, she collapsed to her knees and retched. Her handmaiden was at her side with a cool damp cloth to assist, Loki was off sparring in the yard with Thor as they were known to do from time to time early in the day. She wouldn’t see him until the evening meal,   
“Ros, I think I’d like to lie down. I don’t feel all that well.” Talia was assisted by her handmaidens to the large bed with forest green covers, the color alone made her stomach lurch once more. Another handmaiden had run off to get one of the many healers for the royal family.   
“Your grace, they will give you something to ease your stomach. I suspect the fish we had last night for the evening meal is the reason. I will ask the cook to prepare a light broth for you.” Ros disappeared from her side while another of her handmaidens took her place, wiping her brow and holding her hand.   
“I feel terrible, my head swims…I do not know what is causing this discomfort. Will you get the Queen for me? I need her at my side.” The handmaidens moving about must have gotten Frigga’s intuition for she was already through the chamber door headed her way. A vision in silks swaying to and fro,   
“Darling, I was told you needed the healers, what is the trouble?” The younger woman managed a shaky smile, her stomach still shaky,   
“Ros says the fish may have made me ill. I do not understand…I didn’t have much of it last night. The smell alone already turned my stomach last evening. I even told Loki that I didn’t feel much like coupling…oh, I’m sorry for sharing but…I’m just so tired and my stomach.” Frigga touched her brow, she wasn’t running a fever and she had noted that Talia had not touched her food before. Glancing down at her fuller bodice, the princess having been changed into a gown it was easily seen that Talia’s body had grown curves and was not that of a young girl. The entire castle was fully aware that Loki and the girl had not had relented in their lovemaking, Frigga thought back to the early days with Odin and smiled.   
“Oh Talia, it has just dawned on me the trouble with your stomach may not be due to the food but maybe, you are with child? As a newly married woman…it would not be so out of sorts. When was your last woman’s time?” Since awakening from her sleep, Talia could not recall having one…that had been over eight weeks ago. After arriving in Asgard, she had awakened only days later and he had taken her then…could it be? The child would have been conceived before their marriage, Talia smiled at the thought.   
“It would seem that I am with child.” Frigga clasped her hands to her, a warm smile crept across her face as she pulled Talia into her arms. The smile faded quickly, a vision passed before her eyes and she did not like what she saw,   
“Talia…oh Talia, we must talk in private. Clear the room!” Frigga’s voice was sharp, the handmaidens and chambermaid both headed for the door shutting it behind them. Frigga got to her feet and raced to the windows to the balcony to shut the morning air out. Talia had started to sit up, what was it that the woman had to say? Had she lost her mind? Frigga returned to her side, there was fear in her eyes,   
“I know that you and Loki have no secrets but I fear I must tell you the one that we have kept from him. Oh, Talia, we didn’t think it would ever be a problem. When Thor was small, Odin journeyed to Jotunheim, there was a battle…I’m sure you know this story but before he left, he found an infant that looked like a child of Asgard. Small and frail, he would not have lived had he been left behind. Talia, darling, forgive me for saying this…the child was Loki. We raised him as our own. We enchanted him so that others looking at him would think he was a normal child but he just wasn’t. I suspect that he was the son of Laufey, hidden because of his size. Laufey had taken a woman and forced her into slavery…never, never did I think this could happen.” Frigga stopped when the door swung open and the healers entered the room.   
“We believe that the princess is with child,” said Frigga, her face clear of tears and fear. Talia hadn’t been given the chance to tell Frigga that she had known and that she had seen Loki’s Jotun form. She wasn’t sure that she should mention that they had made love while he was in his shape or that it was likely the child was conceived that way. Maybe the babe would be born looking like a child of Midgard.


	7. Chapter 7

The following months all of Asgard prepared for the arrival of the new prince or princess. Talia didn’t know if it was the fact that the baby was part Jotun but she never recalled seeing any of the women at Court back home gain so much weight. She was assured that women were different and no two carried a baby the same way. Still, she had to ask the dressmakers to come back several times when her dresses became too tight in the bodice or around the middle. The high empire waist helped, Loki had been very attentive since learning the news. Always at her side, it seemed the beast within had calmed. His relationship with Thor had grown stronger as both believed the child was truly special and without either of them rescuing her – would not even be a thought.   
“I understand that we all love the Summer but I honestly would wish to wear nothing and bathe in the river down below for the rest of the days or until the baby is born,” Talia’s hair was being plaited by her handmaiden, Ros. The young woman laughed, taking the brush through Talia’s red hair and finishing with leather ties at the end,   
“Your grace, I suppose that can be arranged but I believe His Grace would be none too happy with it. There are many pools within the palace where you may bathe with privacy.” She smiled, Ros did not know about the day by the river with Loki the day before they married.   
“Yes, maybe I will try the bathing pool first…I was just hoping for fresh, cool water.” Talia began to hum a lullaby that soon became a song, she ran her hand over the growing bump that was exposed to the warm sun on the balcony. Ros busied herself with other duties, Talia noted that Loki had slipped into the room with the midwife trailing behind him. The older woman was short and wore breeches like Lady Sif, her long white hair was plaited and she carried a leather bag with bottles that clinked. Her eyes were a violet color, Talia had never seen anything like that before. She glanced over her shoulder, he stopped at the sight of her size,   
“My love, I have brought the midwife with me today to examine you. Her name is Matilde, she will be able to guess the date you are due and quite possibly tell us what we are having.” He hurried to her side and took her hand in his, his other hand dropped to the small of her back to lift.   
“…Gods, I do not believe I can carry this child much longer. I feel heavier each day.” Matilde chuckled as they shuffled to the bed where she sat heavily, Loki stood while Talia lay back amongst the pillows.   
“Ah, Your Grace, you are carrying low which means your time will be soon. I suspect this child was created before the wedding…do not fear, I will not breathe a word. I am but a midwife. Now, let me just take a closer look.” Matilde opened her case and pulled out gloves then instructed Talia to raise her legs, pushing her gown up to her knees. Loki moved back and headed for the balcony where Ros was prepping their lunch. The midwife did her exam then brought out a tape to measure Talia’s bump, reviewing the number she sat back then called for Loki, Talia adjusted her gown back into place.  
“Your Grace’s, I have some good news and some news that may be concerning to you both. While, it gives me great happiness to tell you that Princess Talia will be giving birth in less than two weeks…I am troubled to say she is carrying twins.” Joy filled Loki’s eyes while Talia only heard the word, ‘troubled.’  
“I do not understand what you mean when you say troubled. Matilde, what does this mean?” Loki climbed onto the bed to cradle his wife in his arms. Matilde sat alongside them, she ran her hand over her belly, the feeling was soothing to Talia as she had started to feel nervous. Her baby…babies…no wonder she had grown but they weren’t common where she was from. Then again, she had not been among her people…how would she know? Loki was still processing all the news from the midwife who continued,   
“Twins are not common in Asgard, in fact, I don’t know anyone that has birthed a set. I see it as a sign of good luck for the family. Would you like me to tell you the sex of the children?” Matilde’s violet eyes glowed, there was something very warm and kind about the woman. Talia felt comfortable with her, she nodded slowly knowing that after the news she had been given – knowing what she was having would set her mind at ease.   
“I’d like that very much,” Talia whispered, Loki’s hands clasping her own. He pressed a kiss to her temple, “No matter what, I will be thrilled for you are giving me a very big gift, Talia.”   
“This crystal has passed through my family and is accurate in predictions,” Talia held a clear crystal on the end of a string over Talia’s belly. Her thin hand raised it high, she whispered ancient words and soon the crystal was doing its work. The crystal made an X design and Matilde smiled,   
“A boy and a girl they will be. Healthy and happy. One already sings while the other is silent and all-knowing.” Loki squeezed Talia’s shoulder,   
“See, my love, nothing to worry about! Already they have personalities of their own and Matilde says you will deliver them with no problems.”  
“I did not say that, your grace. The labor will be easy but your boy will want to lead the way so the birthing will be hard on Her Grace.” Loki’s face grew serious, he looked to Talia, her eyes already welling with tears.   
“I brought you here to set my wife’s mind at ease! You will tell her that the birth of our children will not be hard or I will have your head removed!” Matilde’s violet eyes flashed,   
“Steady now, Son of Laufey, you brought me here from my kingdom to assist in this birth. I will make it easy but your son already proves to be a challenge as you will soon find out. Have a talk with him – he hears you and knows your thoughts. I apologize, Princess Talia but childbirth is not easy for women. But the love you have for your children will wipe the pain from your memory, I promise you that.” Talia nodded slowly and managed a smile, “Thank you.”

***Two Weeks later***

Two tiny bundles were swaddled alongside the bed. The aftermath of the birth had drained her, Matilde’s assistants had removed all signs of the birth. She checked Talia over,   
“There now, one day in the future you will think this was not so bad. Your son will practice magic with his father and your daughter will have a voice like an angel.” Courtesies had all but gone out the window between them, Matilde worked fast to get the babes out knowing that she had precious minutes to work when the boy came feet first. Her greatest fear had been for him to be born this way, she refused to use the metal clamps that were known to be used on animals and instead had used her hands. The boy had been born screaming and crying for the palace to hear. She recalled the cheers from the hall then grow silent – for there was another and a few short minutes later, the girl had been born. By that time, Talia had fainted from the pain. No tea or herb could stop the pain, in all Loki had stayed in the room while other fathers chose to go for a hunt…he stayed. Matilde respected him for staying strong at his wife’s side. He had even rushed to the windows to open them for fresh air. The harvest had begun and the workers would later say they had heard both babes cries from the fields.   
“Aurore…her name is Aurore,” Talia’s voice was soft, Loki leaned in and nodded that he understood.   
“And the boy? Do you still wish to name him Jour?” She nodded, Loki had given her the duty of naming the children as she had carried and birthed them.   
“Aurore and Jour,” he smiled when he looked at Matilde penciling the names to a sheet that would then be handed off to Odin to sign for all of Asgard to see. Talia closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber, Matilde touched her forehead,   
“A fever, I will keep vigil…what will His Grace do about the children?” Loki looked at the two children with blue skin and bright red eyes, they gurgled a bit.   
“We will keep them within the palace. I’ll have a wetnurse brought in that can hold her tongue about them until Talia is well again.” There was a knock on the door, Loki nodded for the door to be opened and Frigga entered the room along with the All Father. Frigga’s smile radiated when she saw the babies, Odin regarded them. Loki handed Aurore to Frigga and Jour to Odin.   
“They are beautiful, my son,” Frigga cradled Aurore in her arms. Odin looked at Jour then to the sleeping Talia,   
“What of her condition? Will she recover?” Loki was silent, it was Matilde who spoke up,   
“The birth was hard on her, All Father, if I may request, I’d like for Princess Talia to have a short stay in the Healing Chamber. Little Jour gave his mother a hard time…feet first.” Odin gave a hearty laugh, looking to the newborn’s feet, “Like your grandfather…already running into battle. Yes, have her sent to the Healing Chamber until she is well. Give the children to a wetnurse.”No one spoke of the most obvious fact in the room that the children were Jotun or of their looks, instead everyone acted as if all was well as it should be. It was then that Loki decided he would not enchant the children until Talia awoke and she made the decision.


	8. Chapter 8

Unbeknownst to Loki, his birth mother Farbauti had learned of the twins’ birth. She disguised herself as a wet nurse within Asgard, she told a tale of having lost her son but having milk to give. With Talia ill from the birth, everyone thought it best for the woman calling herself, Gide to nurse the babies. After her time in the Healing Chamber, Talia had returned to her own that was adjoined with Loki’s. Never having slept in the room, she did not like sleeping alone and had asked that the doors stay ajar. Loki would steal into her room from time to time and even her bed. Late at night when the palace was silent and the babies slept in their nursery, Loki and Talia would shed their clothing to see what she could handle. It began as soft touches and caresses that soon led to heavier kisses and feeling her for any tenderness.   
“I love you…please, Talia…just a little,” he would beg. Loki, the God of Michief, begging his wife to let her under the small clothes. Talia would laugh, running her hands through his dark hair…it had grown longer and he asked her if she liked it. She told him that she did, she liked the feel of the waves at the end when they tickled her thighs.   
“Loki, the midwife said it was still too soon. And you know how much I love your Jotun form but I fear it may all still be tender.” Her smile was so sweet that Loki kissed her brow,   
“Mmmm…then I will stay like this for you, darling. How about I just do this instead?” And his hand dropped down between them, she felt his erection at her entrance barely slipping inside. She moaned softly against his skin, this she would allow. Talia urged him, Loki not wanting to deny his wife anything slipped in a little further each time until he was deep inside her.   
“Am I hurting you, love?” Hurt? Never, Talia only felt pleasure and raised her legs urging him to continue. She didn’t have to tell Loki anything, her body was writhing beneath him and begging for his touch. His lips sucked on her round breasts still heavy with milk, he let go of them not wanting to steal any of what belonged to his children. Instead he continued to thrust into her, she squeezed his bottom and cried out when she found her release. On and on he went until he gripped her hips that were rounder now, ah, this pleased Loki so much that he moaned loudly filling her with his seed once more.   
“I love you,” they said in unison, breathless from their lovemaking. Talia laughed,   
“Oh Loki, I cannot wait for the midwife to say I’m well enough…I miss your shape…going to the river.” He smiled, his Asgardian form disappearing…he length growing against her thigh.   
“Touch me, my love.” Her hands dropped and stroked his length, “I believe we can still play.” He explained what he thought would work and soon they adjusted upon the bed, his lips upon her sex and her lips touching his. Mutually, they began to taste one another…Loki finding where she lived while Talia worked a little harder. Her mouth sucking upon the tip tasting fluid and continuing on, she wished he had shown her this long ago. Loki’s mouth continued on, over and over she saw stars before her eyes. Bringing him to release, Loki shouted in another language then hauled her up against the headboard,   
“How. Much. Longer?” He licked her mouth before she could reply, ready to go again, Loki aligned with her center but held back just stroking his length against her wetness. Over and over until daylight they played like this until sated. 

**

Some days later, Talia not having the strength to leave her chambers requested that her babies join her during the evening meal. Loki would join her at the same time to dine with her and play with the children. Aurore and Jour had been kept secret from the rest of the kingdom, Gide’s utmost discretion was asked, the babies were born bearing the marks of Loki’s true origins. Still no one spoke of the fact the children looked much like Loki as a newborn with the blue shade of those from Jotunheim – the birth alone attracted some interest as Talia had carried them shorter than that of a woman from Midgard and longer than a woman of Asgard. An enchanted birth some called it. Still for being born some six moons after conception, the babes were healthy and normal for the most part. 

One day, several weeks after their birth, Talia looked upon her children and smiled,   
“Loki, I believe that Aurore smiled today. Has she smiled for you?” He looked to the dark haired child with eyes that shone like rubies, yes, she had smiled for him many times.   
“Yes, are you sure that you don’t want me to enchant them so that we may show them off? My mother has had nothing but requests to see the children. I just hope that you are well enough soon. How much longer?” It was a popular question with her and Talia loved how much it annoyed him. She wanted to remind him that he was not listening to the midwife and sneaking into her chamber nightly.   
“The healer said that we had to wait six weeks after the birth and then I was free to be on my feet. I grow so tired of just laying here.”  
“Yes, but the birth was hard on you. Little Jour decided that he did not want to come out like his sister. I suppose feet first is proof he was ready to start running,” Loki looked to the dark haired child that cooed for him. Within her chamber, Loki had reverted to his natural state as he said that it would make the babies comfortable to see someone like them.   
“The healer says that we can be together soon, too.” Loki pacing the room with Jour in his arms turned at her words,   
“Really now? Did you tell him that we had already been together?” There was a mischievous grin that spread across his face,   
“Absolutely not! The healer is very old but she did give me a tea so I suspect that she had an idea. Should we be talking of this? I don’t know if the children can understand our words and would hate to cause them distress.” Loki laughed and walked back to the bed, he took a seat beside her and offered Jour into her arms where the babe attached to her breast and began to suckle.   
“It would seem that he does not care and Aurore is too concerned with catching your other breast to care. Would you like me to call the wetnurse?”  
“No, this is oddly comforting to feed my children.” Loki smiled and ran his hand over each child’s head recalling his own time as a mare then shaking the thought.   
“What are you thinking of?” He looked at Talia, his whole life had changed the moment he kissed her awake,   
“How much my life has changed in such a short time and how happy I am. I love you so much, Talia. The children are my everything…I did not know that life could be this way. I am over a thousand years old and I don’t believe I have ever felt this happy. I want it to always be this way.” She knew in her heart that times would not always be this easy but in this moment, she hoped it would be. There was a knock on the door and Gide (who had been listening to their conversation) entered the room with a wide smile, she clapped her hands together,   
“Ah, you were told that you were not up to nursing, my dear and here I find you with both attached. Am I not here for their nourishment?” He had not changed his look and instead quickly stood beside the bed. Loki and Talia exchanged a look while Gide walked over and pulled a happy Aurore from her breast,   
“I will take care of this one and come back for Jour in a moment. He has a healthy appetite, he will grow big and strong like his papa.” She disappeared for the nursery, Loki whispered a spell and reverted back to his Asgardian form,   
“I’m so used to your other form that this is now foreign to me,” she said with a laugh, looking down Jour smiled at her. Her heart swelled with pride until Gide returned with her arms outstretched,   
“I will take the Prince from you now, your grace. I will bring them for you to say goodnight later on.” Talia arranged the stays of her gown around the bodice, she smiled at Gide and watched her son leave. She wished that the midwife had given her approval to start moving about. A short walk to the bathing chamber to clean up and moments on the balcony were all that were allowed. Frigga spent her days with her chatting and sewing, other times Lady Sif would take a break from the training yard to play with the babies. Her eyes welled with tears,   
“I think we should relieve Gide of her duties, I feel well enough to nurse the children, Loki.”   
He also agreed that Talia’s strength was returning, he didn’t appreciate a woman that was still something of a stranger to the palace nursing his children. Even with all her credentials, it did not sit right with him.   
“I will see to it at first light. My mother brought it up a few days ago but we were waiting on the healer, one of the men from the stables crafted a cart for them to travel so you don’t have to carry them both. The open air will be good for you and the children. Yes, I will make sure she is compensated well and thank for her time.”

***  
Gide had packed a small sack with items for her journey back to Jotunheim. They would expect her to take the Bifrost but she had found an exit elsewhere on Asgard. The pay had been good, more gold than a young girl could ask for. It still felt as if she were insulted by the princess, when she was too weak to care for her children moments after their birth – who had been called? Of course there was another wetnurse but she spent all her free time with them…her grandchildren. And now, they would be raised with the belief that the perfect Frigga was their paternal grandmother – lies! Gide looked to the two bundles wrapped in cheesecloth, placing her hands over each bundle she recited a spell and both absorbed within her body increasing her size to look heavily pregnant. The twins would be safe during the journey now. The added weight caused her to move slower but anyone watching would believe that she was just old and tired. Stepping out of the small cottage, her looks changed from young woman to elderly woman with a hunch, scraggly grey hair and sallow skin.   
“Oh, would you know where the wetnurse, Gide has gone?” Turning slowly, the woman formerly known as Gide shook her head,   
“I’m so sorry, I came upon this cottage with the door open…there is no one inside. It seems the person left in a great hurry.” A small group of guards on horses immediately pushed her aside and invaded the small place. They were met with a cottage torn apart, items strewn about and furniture broken. whispering a few short words she disappeared from sight.   
“Where did the old woman go?” The guard that had spoken to her first stood in the doorway looking around for her, she had just been watching them and now was gone. There was no way that a woman that old could have walked away so quickly. Something was amiss, he barked orders to the other guards to send word back to the palace. It would be his head if he did not find the royal twins. 

***

Talia didn’t care what the healers said. She had gotten out of bed when felt something was wrong, her normal morning was spending time with her babies while having breakfast but they did not come. Loki was in the hallway when she stepped out in her robe, he had been crying.   
“What’s happened? Aurore? Jour? Loki, tell me!” Talia’s feet took her away, her legs pained to run but she had to get to the room, racing down the hall she cursed the person that suggested they sleep far from her. Her babies, what had happened to them?  
“He had her payment before dawn, she accepted it and left. Ros, she was the one that found that the babies had gone missing. Her eyes were red from crying, there were guards and others huddled in groups. Loki caught up to her and pulled her into his arms, Talia collapsed into a heap on the floor. The large cradle where they slept was empty, it was noted that a few belongings were taken from the room but otherwise, it looked as if they had just been removed.   
“Who took them? Loki? Who would do this to us?” He placed a kiss on her brow but she jerked away, her babies…she had been with them the night before.   
“We will find them, my love. There is no place that is safe for someone that has stolen two babies.” Talia started to stand once more, her legs shaky but strong. Crossing to the cradle, she lifted a green and gold blanket the children slept with and held it to her nose. It smelled like nothing, it was new and not what they normally slept with. Her eye dropped to a dark blue stone, it looked almost the shade of the night sky. La ciel de nuit, she thought. Loki saw her touch the charm,   
“This was Gide’s, she wore it on a bracelet…do you think?”   
“Everyone is a suspect. I will ask Lady Sif and her Warriors Three to get in contact with Thor, he’s off on his own journey but I know that he will want to help. Do not fear, Talia, our children will be home soon.”


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was out but inside the palace, the mood was dark. Talia would walk the length of the Rainbow Bridge to speak with Heimdall,   
“Have you seen my children?” Of all the many adventures and tribulations that Loki had put him through, Heimdall felt for the young mother who watched him with pained eyes.   
“No, Your Grace, they are hidden from my view as is the woman, Gide. I do not hear her voice nor hear their cries.” Talia would nod and walk away, other times she would sit on the steps and watch with Heimdall the universe before her. Her heart was heavy and her arms ached to hold her babies once more. Her nights were spent sitting by the fire listening to Frigga’s stories and other nights she sat in silence beside the All Father. Lady Sif and her Warriors had traveled to other realms to meet with and spread the tale of the woman, Gide. Thor had asked that Loki stay with Talia but knowing his brother, Loki did not want any wars waged when times were peaceful.   
“Brother, what if one of the Dark Elves did this?”  
“And what if they didn’t? What’s the use of starting a war when there is no reason for one? Think with your head – surely there has to be more than brawn up there! This was personal. The woman, Gide lived in our home, fed my children and then stole them in the early morning hours. She was not a spurned lover of that I am sure.”  
“Ah, so you did think for a moment that she was?”  
“I never leave them angry, Thor, I also like to keep all my lovers close to me,” Loki’s grin was enough to make Thor shake his head in disgust. The horse, he recalled the story and shook his head,   
“Let us have a change of subject then. What does the midwife, Matilde see? She is from Alfheim, is she not?”  
“Yes, she says the children are deep within another realm…one that is dangerous. It has been weeks and all I can really hope for is they are safe. Come, let’s visit Midgard and see what we might learn. Surely they would have passed through there on their journey.”  
“Fine, but no more sleeping beauties, please.”  
“What would you say to one with hair as black as night and skin the color of snow?”  
“Seems a little pretentious if you ask me. No, I like my woman to have fought a battle – a little exotic and…” Thor motioned his hands for curves.   
“Ah, that would be a trip to the place called, The New World. Another trip, then…this one is to find my children.” Loki patted his brother on the back and they headed for the observatory to speak with Heimdall. 

Loki came upon Talia sitting at the steps, her eyes red from crying. He pulled her to her feet and embraced her tight against his chest.   
“Thor and I will travel to Midgard to ask questions. Lady Sif is visiting Vanaheim looking for answers as well. We will meet up and travel to meet with the Dark Elves, Talia…please, do not fret. I will be home soon and I will have our children with me. Trust me.” She nodded, they shared a short but passionate kiss, he nipped her bottom lip before releasing her. Still holding her hand, he turned to Thor and said,   
“Let us go now before more time passes.” Another kiss and Talia was moving away from the launching station as Heimdall placed his sword through the slot that would activate the Bifrost. The entire observatory began to calibrate and the entire space vibrated from the rumbling until a loud thunderous sound and bright flash of light launched Thor and Loki from where they stood. Talia dropped her head into her hands when they were gone, her body wracked with sobs until Heimdall was at her side,   
“Have no fear, Your Grace, they will return.”

A week passed, Talia met a bedraggled Loki at the edge of the Rainbow Bridge. He looked tired, his clothing filthy from whatever they had fought against the Dark Elves. Thor was covered in sweat and grime, “What happened?”   
“It was a battle, they did not want to speak. They only wanted to fight us and in the end, could tell us nothing. My darling, it seems that we will never find them.” Her heart sank, they were gone from this place, she only hoped they would all be reunited at Valhalla. Loki though tired, lifted her into his arms and carried her to his horse. They rode in silence, leaving the others to take their rest. It seemed that it had all been a failure. Talia sank against Loki’s body, his arm placed around her…all the pain that Malficent had brought on her seemed to return. Once again, the happiness that she had found here was gone and it suddenly hit her how alone she was. Talia thought about the stars and the universe she had seen from Heimdall’s observatory. It was stupid to think they would find the children in such a big place. They were lost forever.   
Loki drew a bath for them, having excused their servants for the night. He undressed himself then helped her to remove her forest green gown. He stared at her body, tracing over her shape then pulling her down into the warm bath. Talia shivered beneath his touch, there was something very tender about this moment. Was this his apology? She opened her mouth to accept his tongue when he traced her lips. Moving over his body, she straddled his thighs and welcomed his hard length with a soft sigh. He didn’t change into his Jotun shape, instead he wanted to stay in this form so as not to hurt her. She was still fragile, his hands kneading her breasts, she cried out. She rode him slowly then faster, the mirrors of the room fogged from the water and their breath. Talia ran her hands over his chest and up around his neck, her movements getting quicker now. The water sloshed around and over the lip of the large tub.   
“Not now…,” his voice was sharp with her, she slowed down and captured his lips once more. Loki lifted her off him and turned her around, the water beaded down her body. He parted her legs and was sliding into her once more, he let out a moan when he was at the hilt. Talia’s hands gripped the ledge of the tub, his own covering hers when he began to thrust in and out. His strokes were short and fast, he was close. Talia had begun to cry, refusing to wipe them away; she let them drop into the tub. Not all the mirrors had fogged over, Loki saw her tears but knew she didn’t want comfort. He did the only thing he could think of, gripping her body against his when his movements slowed and he came inside. Loki dropped back with her still connected, she began to move but he held her tight, “stay.”

***

An emissary arrived some days after from Nidavelier, the Land of Death, carrying a casket that glowed with light. Heimdall would not grant Iddo the dwarf entry into Asgard and held him at the observatory. Iddo was tall for a dwarf but in any case was not to be trusted. This man was from a land where nothing lived. And yet, he held something filled with life. Heimdall knew the gold box was shrouded from his view, Iddo removed the magic that concealed its contents after some bickering.   
“Laufey’s woman, Farbauti traded this for passage but the material is enchanted and we cannot use the gold. It is said that her son, Loki lives in Asgard and can remove the spell attached.” Heimdall stared at the gold cape with its jewels, even in the Land of the Dead, some things still held their worth.   
“What other things did she offer when she asked for passage? I hear the dwarves of Nidavelier love the flesh of newborns.” Iddo let out a hearty laugh, grabbing his belly and shaking his head,   
“Ha, no, newborns are rare and we have settled for other things to live off of. We learned that a mother’s heartache brings too much grief with the newborns. Will you allow me an audience with Loki Laufeyson?”  
“I will not grant you entrance to Asgard but will have the All Father meet with you instead. You may tell him your tale, Iddo of Nidavelier.”   
Odin arrived soon after to speak with Iddo, he took the fabric in his hand and said a few words. At once the magic that had binded the material was lifted, Iddo was sent on his way but not before giving the biggest clue for where Farbauti had fled to.   
“Midgard…Andvara Falls.” Odin snorted and shook his head, the last time Loki had been, the giants had not been so kind. Loki and Thor both arrived at the Bifrost to see Odin sit upon the steps within the observatory,   
“My sons, you will travel back to Midgard for that is where the babies have been taken.”  
“Father, we have been there, the babies are not there,” protested Thor. He had traveled the lands only to find there was nothing.   
“You are not telling us everything that this Iddo told you,” Loki spoke up finally after some silence. Odin shook his head,   
“These are the things that I did not want to talk about now. We have made it through turbulent times and finally have had peace for so long. It pains me that I have to confess something to you both. I only ask that you understand why I did what I did, Loki.” Green eyes flashed upon the All Father while Thor stood silently, Heimdall watched and listened.   
“It is time that you know that I am not your father by birth. And Frigga is not your mother by birth but we love you just the same.” Same? Loki wanted to laugh, never had he been treated the same. Odin’s love for him was about the same as he felt for some object that he kept locked away.   
“I don’t want to speak of this now. I want to find my children, if it is Midgard I must go to then I will.” Thor placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and squeezed it, “Come, brother, we must go.” Odin called out to them but both his sons left him behind.   
“Loki, I have found the woman, Farbauti,” roared Heimdall from his post. 

“Talia! Talia! Heimdall has found our children!” Loki ran through their chamber, Talia was on her knees in the bathing chambers retching. Too soon, it wasn’t possible. Wiping her mouth she quickly put herself in order and stepped from the room. Loki smiled at her, pulling her into his arms,   
“Oh, you are positively glowing, my love. Darling…Heimdall has found our children! We can be a family again!” The tears were easy for her but they were happy this time.   
“When can we go to get them? Now? Yes, let us go now.”  
“Some things we must go over…I am not popular with some people at Andvara-falls, my love.” Talia stared into Loki’s eyes and could only wonder what mischief he had gotten into on his last visit. Oh Loki, she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Talia’s arrival at Andvara-falls meant that she must stay far from Andvari, Loki’s shift into otter form could be dangerous for him should he venture to the waters. Andvari was known to fish for them and sat along the falls awaiting them to swim by. There was also some bitter blood between them for the death of Andvari’s brother but that was not important now. Frigga had had also used the same journey in the form of a cook to insert herself in Farbauti’s home, she would learn all she could and hopefully find out whether the children still lived. The request had only been for Talia to travel but with Loki traveling in her pack and Frigga in disguise – the young woman hoped that whatever the old woman wanted – she could give her. Talia only wanted to take her children home, the last she remembered they had been so tiny but now that a few moons had passed – who knows what they would looked like now. Would they know her? Would they know Loki, their father? Her heart was heavy in her chest as she walked the beaten path to Farbauti’s cottage not far from the river where she arrived. Frigga wandered ahead and headed for the kitchen entrance to gain access to the home. In her disguise, she looked like a very young girl with dark hair and eyes, she was heavy and carried a basket of fresh bread that the kitchens of Asgard had prepared. They were careful for the rolls not to be stamped with the royal seal and instead crust at the edges – the mark of a young cook.   
“Farbauti? It is I, Talia of Asgard at the gate,” she called once she saw that Frigga had been admitted to the kitchens. The cottage was nothing like the homes in Asgard that housed farmers and their families. This could easily pass for a small castle back in Midgard, Talia rang the large bell once more until she saw the woman that had stolen her children appear. Her features were pale, dark green eyes like her son now stared back at her,   
“Ah, it is nice that you have come, Princess. I hoped that my message had been relayed to you and that it had not gone ignored.”  
“When Heimdall tells me that he has found my children – I listen.” Talia refused to use any courtesies with this woman. She had fooled her and Asgard, they had all seen her as someone to help when all she intended to do was tear a family down. The woman was dressed in finery, nothing of a person that had suffered these last few months. Talia recalled the gold that Loki had given the young wetnurse when he released her never knowing that it was his mother he was sending away.   
“Come, you must be hungry from your journey.” The older woman opened the gate for her to enter, Talia’s stomach was already turning from the smell of the river and the fish. She recalled feeling the same way during the early weeks while pregnant. It was too soon and she had taken the teas the midwife had given her – maybe she wasn’t as consistent as she could have been. Pushing the thought from her head, she wanted to focus why she was here and knew that Loki’s mother could trick her at any moment.   
“I suppose I could do with a cup of wine and a bit of bread.” There was no sign of her children, they would still be infants but surely she would hear a cry. Looking to the trees, Talia whistled when she saw a bird up above. It shook its feathers then replied to her in a song, yes, the children were here but they were hidden.   
“If only I had a gift for song, I was given magic instead which has saved me from some pretty tricky situations. I had not expected for your guards to arrive as soon as they had. I took great risks to run from Asgard…I still have not recovered from traveling the Underworld.” Talia’s heart sank, she had taken her children to Hel. Oh, what must they have suffered? The journey was long and what if she had switched them for demons? No…no…Talia felt faint,   
“Never fear child, your babies are safe. I conjured a way for them to travel unseen. Ah, I will have the new kitchen girl prepare a plate for us to share. You look a bit peckish.”

Talia was shown to the large dining room, this was more like the one from her castle on Midgard. The room was drafty, the tables made of large wood and throne-like chairs for each guest. There would be no other guests this day, just Farbauti and Talia in the large room. Each taking a chair on the opposite ends of the long table, Talia barely wet her lips with the wine refusing to drink it from the cup that was brought for her. Farbauti smiled at her,   
“Tell me, how is my son? Does he speak of me? I have missed him so. One day, I hope to explain to him the circumstances for leaving him behind. I had every intention of returning for him. Laufey promised to watch over him for me but…it’s obvious he did not care. Still, I hope to have a relationship with him.” Talia didn’t know how to tell her that stealing the children had sealed her fate, Loki would never have any contact with her again. Even now that he sat in the pack at her feet listening to what the woman said – she knew what he felt in his heart. The door to the kitchen opened and Frigga entered in her form as a young woman carrying a large tray of meat. Setting the tray in the center of the table, Frigga went about plating the meat along with some locally grown vegetables. Talia didn’t have much of an appetite and stared at the portion that was set before her. There was a thick red sauce that covered the cuts of meat, her stomach lurched and she turned from it.   
“Is it not to your liking, Princess?” Farbauti cut a piece of the meat and took a large bite, the sauce dripping a bit along her chin. She didn’t wipe it but instead cut another piece and taking a large bite smiled,   
“Oh, this is so wonderful! I have to thank my cook and this new serving girl. What is your name again, girl?” Frigga remained silent and instead smiled. Farbauti waved her hand for more meat and took another stab,   
“They say the best meat comes from young flesh. I have to agree…really, Talia, you must try this. You will find that it is familiar to you.” Talia looked down at her plate, the red seemed to take on a deeper shade. No, she would not eat it.   
“I apologize, the trip through the Bifrost must have not sat well with me. I haven’t traveled it since I was rescued from Midgard.”  
“Ha…rescued. You would have been fine for eternity with that dragon keeping watch over you. Maleficent knew what she was doing when she cursed you. I had a talk with her while in Hel, she knew of your babies…she also knew that they were special. Haha…not so special now.”  
“What do you mean? Where are they? Where are my children? Farbauti! Where are my children?” Talia’s chair scraped the floor when she got to her feet, her head swam a bit but she held fast to the table.   
“Dead. Their flesh on that plate that is before you.” Talia’s eyes dropped to the sliced meat covered in red sauce before her, instead of feeling sick to her stomach – she felt rage. Rage for the century she lost due to Maleficent’s ridiculous curse. Rage for the pain that Farbauti had caused when she stole her children. Rage for Odin falling into his sleep and not joining in the search for the babies. Talia shrieked, grabbing the large carving knife from Frigga’s hand and running the length of the table. Farbauti’s mouth hung open in shock, never had she expected the girl to go mad. Her hands up, the sauce staining the bodice of her dress and Talia steps away from her. The air shifted and the otter that had been within her bag shifted into Loki’s shape,   
“Talia, NO!” Frigga who had held her shape shimmered into her natural state, all of these occurrences caused Farbauti to choke back the food in her mouth. Everyone in the room watched the older woman collapse face first onto the table before her. Talia stood with the knife in her hand, she burst into tears when Loki’s hands came up to her,   
“She killed them. She ate them. Loki…they…” she couldn’t get the words out. Her heart hurt, her babies…Talia started to fall but he caught her in his arms. Frigga who had been silent, disappeared into the kitchen cleared her throat when she returned,   
“Talia…Loki…” they both turned, tears in their eyes to stare at Frigga with two small children. They could be no more than age four, dressed in old clothing fit for orphans. The only thing that separated them from other children was the very fact that their skin was blue. Bright red eyes stared back at them, Loki exhaled and returned to his natural form. Both children cheered and ran toward him, they looked at Talia with a smile then moved into her open arms.   
“They were in the kitchen hiding when I arrived. The cook was given orders but I could not allow that and took care of him. I am sorry but the children witnessed this horror.” Both Aurore and Jour smiled at Frigga,   
“We understand, grandmother. We are so happy to be with our mama and papa!” Aurore’s voice was musical and Jour was pensive like his father,   
“But children, how is it that you grew so fast?” They both laughed and hugged Talia on each side, she stared down into their small faces, faces that she had for only five weeks but ones she would never forget.   
“We couldn’t grow when Farbauti fed us but when you did it – we just grew and grew. Jour was so heavy when we arrived, he broke Farbauti’s hip! She did not understand why we were so big but told us we were ready to eat! Mama, when can we go home?” Talia lifted Aurore into her arms while Loki carried Jour in his,   
“We can go home now,” she replied. Aurore placed her head on Talia’s shoulder and began to sing, Talia joined her until the girl stopped her,   
“Mama, we cannot wait to meet our little brother.”  
“Ah, you do not have a little brother,” Talia looked to Loki and Frigga, both shrugged. It was Jour that spoke up, “She means the one that you are having. Don’t worry, Mama, he will not be blue like us…he will look like you but he will be smart like Papa.”   
“They have the gift of sight,” smiled Frigga, it was something she was known for. Talia took Loki’s hand and they headed for the symbol where Heimdall would transport them back home. 

…And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
